I Will Buy You a New Life
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: sequel to Everything To Everyone, Emily believes her and JJ are closer after a horrible case but then events lead her to believe otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Next part in (hopefully) a multi part series, the first was Everything To Everyone. Please read that to understand this. Hope you enjoy and please review!

Emily smiled as she watched JJ sleeping. She slowly started to caress her face; she smiled wider when JJ's mouth curled into her own smile.

"Mmm. Morning Em." JJ smiled, opening her eyes to see her love.

"Morning." Emily leaned down and kissed her. JJ kissed her back and flipped them over so she sat on Emily.

"You're up early."

"Not really." Emily smirked. "It's 11."

"What? No way." JJ gaped. "How'd we sleep in so late!"

"Well our daughter is getting old enough to learn to get breakfast and watch her Saturday morning cartoons by herself." Emily laughed. "Calm down, it's not the end of the world."

"What about the boys?"

"Even they aren't up yet." Emily pointed over to the pillow in the corner filled with the two huge dogs. JJ sighed and collapsed on top of Emily.

"Good, now I can go back to sleep." She smiled as Emily kissed the top of her head and wrapped her arms around her; they sat like that in a comfortable silence for a while till Emily spoke up again.

"JJ…" She almost whispered, playing with JJ's hair.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think about having a kid?" Emily asked.

"We have one Em."

"That's not what I mean…I mean another kid. One that is both of ours."

"Emily, Izzy is both of ours. If you'd like to have another child I'd love to." JJ smiled up at Emily.

"Are you sure? I don't want to do anything you don't want to do." Emily asked.

"Emily, it would be a huge thing but I don't know anyone else I would rather have a child with than you. I love you and that's all that matters. Together we can do anything."

"I love you too." Emily smiled and pulled JJ closer to her. "If it's a boy it's Thomas."

"I refuse to name my child after a tank engine."


	2. Chapter 2

"Emily! I can't believe you'd do that." Garcia stormed over to Emily's desk.

"What!?" Emily jumped up and backed away from the smaller women with her hands raised.

"You let a very pregnant JJ have coffee!" Garcia got less than a foot from Emily.

"Whoa! What? No I didn't! Any way I wouldn't call four months very…"

"Don't try to get me distracted!" Garcia commanded.

"Sorry…"

"Now go get that coffee away from her!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Emily scooted past Garcia and ran off toward JJ's office.

"Gezz Garcia a little protective are we?" Morgan teased.

"That's my godchild she's carrying and I'll be damned if anything happens to him." she huffed.

"Him? Garcia don't be so sure just yet, I know your dying for them to have a bouncing baby boy but they still don't know."

"Emily! I swear if you don't give me that back I'll shoot you right now!" JJ yelled from her office as Emily jogged away with her coffee mug.

"I can't! Garcia will kill me…."

"Who are you more scared of!" JJ yelled back.

"Both!" Emily cried out making Morgan and Reid laugh.

"Emily! Five….Four!…"

"We have a case." Hotch said walking out of his office, he looked at Emily and then at JJ and grabbed the mug from Emily's hand giving it back to JJ. "The answer to that question next time should be JJ, just to let you know." He nodded walking toward the briefing room.

"I'll remember that." Emily smiled.

"But still I would be scared of Garcia too." Hotch grinned. "Oh and I better be on that list too."

"God just give me a rock to hide under now before I have to start fearing Reid too!" Emily groaned.

"I fear Reid." Rossi said walking past them.

"What? Why?" Emily tried not to laugh.

"A guy with his smarts could kill someone and no one would ever know." Rossi clarified as he went to the briefing room.

"Reid… you scare the living shit out of me now." Emily said backing away from him.

"I highly doubt Spence could hurt a bug." JJ smiled and ruffled his hair as she walked by. "Well unless I told him to beat you senseless cause you took my coffee." JJ grinned at Emily.

"Oh very funny Jay." Emily scoffed.

"Now scoot we have a briefing to be at." JJ pushed Emily and the others off toward the room.

"Yes mom." Morgan smiled.

"Don't you dare." JJ glared at him.

"Mommy?" Morgan laughed as JJ smacked his arm.


	3. Chapter 3

"So JJ what are you going to name the little one?" Morgan asked sitting across from Emily and JJ.

"Thomas if it's a boy." Emily grinned.

"Emily! No, we are not naming any child of mine after a train!" JJ snapped, she looked at Morgan. "We're not sure yet, we still have a long way to go." He smiled at her and nodded.

"And Thomas does remind me of the tank engine…" He laughed as he walked back to the others.

"That's it we're never naming him Thomas." Emily sighed and leaned against JJ.

"Please?" she asked and JJ shook her head.

"Remember we have 5 months to go stop getting ahead of yourself anyway we have no clue if it's even a boy."

"Yeah Emily stop pressing JJ, she's got 5 months of carrying him before anything you actually have to pick." Garcia smiled at them.

"I know but I like to plan ahead." Emily smiled and nuzzled closer to JJ. JJ couldn't help but smile and pull her as close as she could.

"We've had 4 women taken, all from different areas, all from different backgrounds, we couldn't find any connection at all." The officer said walking the team to the room they had set up for them.

"If you could, I need a map." Reid said.

"Please dear god be nicer to it than JJ was for the scary Frank case." Garcia begged.

"Garcia… it doesn't have feelings." JJ replied. "Anyway I don't know about you but I wanted him so much, he killed so many people."

"Ok focus guys." Hotch said pushing them into the room.

"He keeps them for about three days and then we find their bodies."

"Where were the bodies found?" Rossi asked.

"Here." The officer answered. "Right out front."

"I'll need any surveillance cameras than." Garcia nodded.

"Done, we're having them sent down right now."

"Thank you officer." Garcia smiled at him.

"Call me Thomas." He smiled and stretched out his hand for her to shake it. Morgan looked between them and shook his hand.

"I'm Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, Jareau, Prentiss, Dr. Reid and Garcia." He pointed to each one as he went. JJ smiled and leaned over to Emily.

"Still want to call him Thomas?"

"Yes." Emily smiled and nodded.

"There's no winning is there?" JJ asked.

"Nope."


	4. Chapter 4

JJ opened her eyes and smiled at Emily who was leaning over her on their bed.

"Hey." Emily smiled and kissed JJ.

"Hi." JJ scooted over so Emily could lay down next to her. Emily flopped down and pulled JJ to her. "Rough case."

"It is. I don't think it'd be that bad if he would just kill them immediately, why does he have to hold them for days?"

"See that's your job, you have to figure that out." JJ smiled. "Use that brain of yours and figure out what kind of psycho son of a bitch is doing this."

"Psycho son of a bitch?" Emily asked nuzzling into JJ's neck.

"What would you call him?"

"Unsub." Emily said flatly.

"Very original Em." JJ laughed.

"I think so. It's not everyday you go walking around and hear the word unsub."

"That's the thing hon, we do."

"No I mean the real world, what we don't see anymore."

"We see it, it's just a little easier for us to see the evil in it."

"The evil in the world that we see is no different than the evil they see in their newspapers or on their T.V. every night."

"We're speaking about others like we are different from them in some way. Granted not everyone is going to walk around calling a murderer or sex offender that hasn't been caught an unsub but still we do."

"I know we do."

"So outside of work why can't we make our lives just a little more like a normal person's and call him a psycho son of a bitch?"

"Because there is nothing normal about us." Emily smiled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"There is no such thing as normal. No right or wrong on every little thing we do and no cookie cutter shaper thingy that can help us achieve normal. So this is as close as you'll get." Emily smiled and tightened her grip around JJ. "Now go to sleep please, I've got a lot of work to do in the morning if I have to catch this psycho son of a bitch." JJ smiled and nuzzled closer to Emily. Emily stayed up and watched JJ sleep wondering where'd they be in 5 months with the new baby being born.


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch hated for what he had to do. He had to inform the team JJ was missing. Not only the team but also Jennifer's best friend and spouse. He had to give the worst news that no one wanted to ever hear, and for once he wasn't sure he could stay numb. Hotch had to call Gideon.

"Morgan, can you gather everyone?" Morgan nodded and Hotch walked into the room the city set up for them. "Gideon I need you here." Hotch hung up when Morgan, Reid, and Emily walked in.

"Hey Hotch I couldn't get a hold of JJ but she was out with the officer…Thomas." Morgan said. "Garcia said she'd be down in a minute."

"Guys…maybe you should sit down," Hotch murmured as Garcia walked in.

"Hey boss man!" She smiled at Hotch but when he didn't even smirk in the least she scurried to a seat.

"Garcia, guys… Officer Thomas is dead… and Jennifer's missing." Hotch sat down himself and tried to calm down.

"How? Wait! She was with him he promised to protect her." Morgan threw into a rage.

"Aaron, you find my wife." Emily said calmly and walked out. Hotch stared after her.

"Hotch how long has she been missing?" Reid asked.

"Three hours."

"That gives us 2 days and 21 hours to find her."

"Alive." Morgan said as he slammed the door running after Emily. "Emily wait!"

"Fuck off Morgan." Emily was pissed Thomas promised to protect the pregnant press liaison. There was no room for excuses or explaining in her mind, Thomas was lucky he died. She knew what she had to do and no one could know about it.

JJ slowly woke up and rolled over taking her weight off her right shoulder that was throbbing in pain. She winced as the bones moved against each other. She looked around the small room and prayed that she could find a way out. She thought about Emily and tried not to cry. What if she never saw her again? What if she lived but only because Emily laid her life down? What if they never found her? What if who ever had her took the baby? What if she came out of this and the baby didn't? What if she never saw her child?

Emily shut the door and pulled her cell phone out. she looked down at the screen and saw the picture Garcia had taken of Izzy, JJ and Emily herself eating ice cream at the little shop on their favorite beach. Emily sighed and called her mother.

"Emily!" Elizabeth almost shouted into the phone. "Calling to talk to Izzy?"

"Mom, I need a favor." Emily said gravely.

"Sure anything dear." Elizabeth looked at Izzy who sat painting with the little boy from next door; she walked into the other room and shut the door.

"I need you to help me disappear."


	6. Chapter 6

Not a typical thing to hear your only child say on daily, monthly hell yearly basis after they hit about 18, Elizabeth became even more worried.

"Emily dear, what's wrong?"

"Someone has JJ and I need to find her, get rid of every idea that I or Izzy ever lived and I'll do the rest."

"Emily let me remind you once this happens there's no turning back."

"I know."

"As in you'll have to leave Jennifer, and your unborn child. You'll never see your child. There are always different ways to handle this."

"In your mind." Emily scoffed.

"No, like solve the case with your team and save her that way."

"She only has 68 hours left."

"How far are you willing to go to save her life and yet only kill her in the long run?"

"Mother!" Emily screamed.

"I will not aid you in this, I view it as childish." Elizabeth stood her ground.

"Mom, I need this."

"Anything else and I would, no will do it."

"Mother I need this one simple thing from you."

"JJ will understand if you cant get vengeance for her Emily."

"I wont let her live her life looking over her shoulder every second for this…this psycho."

"But you'll be looking over your shoulder to make sure no one recognizes you? And you'll let JJ take a double look at every person she see that might be you or Izzy?"

"I refuse to let her die."

"Who said anything about death?"

"After 72 hours of keeping his victims captive he kills them. That's 72 hours of torture." Emily shook in anger. "I want my wife back if you don't help than I'll find a way to do it myself."

"Emily just don't get hurt." Emily hung up with no parting words. She knew some where in the back of her mind that her mother was right, saving JJ only to fall off the face of the earth was bad idea but how would she kill this guy without going to jail? Isn't life without JJ jail in itself?


	7. Chapter 7

"Now I don't actually want to hurt you."

"Liar see I know you get off on the pain so you have to hurt me."

"Maybe just don't push it."

"Push it? Like calling you a psycho son of a bitch?"

"Yeah." He kicked at JJ again. "Like that."

"So what am I suppose to call you?" JJ asked between coughs.

"You can call me unsub like they do at your work."

"Perfect." JJ huffed.

"What?"

"I fought over changing your name with my… significant other the other night." JJ had to hold back another round of tears that threatened to fall.

"Tell me about Emily Prentiss." He grinned and JJ wanted to smack it off his ugly face.

"My lover isn't Emily Prentiss." JJ scoffed, she didn't want him to know who she loved.

"Never said she was, just want to know about her…you could say we know each other."

"She's fine."

"She ever mention me?" He asked pure wonder shown on his face.

"I wouldn't know, I need to know your name."

"James Taylor." JJ looked up at him jaw dropped to the ground, she knew him. She worked along side his two sons for years before the Bale explosion.

"Mr. Taylor, as in the same James Taylor who was at my house every year for the BAU barbeque?"

"That it would be."

"James, please let me go."

"No." He huffed and looked down.

"Alright just look at me, come on you don't want to do this. I'm pregnant, you wouldn't want to hurt a child would you, I mean that's what you've been striving for, right? You were protecting other kids from Strauss…. because you lost your boys in the Bale explosion." JJ nodded along with him. "Just please let me go."

"I cant! I do that and I die." James screamed.

"You have to, Strauss may have deserved to die but why my child?"

"Because you work for her!" He screamed moving inches away from JJ's face.

"Let me go and you'll never see me again." JJ said. "I promise."

"No! You don't get it! She took my boys I'll take what she cares the most about." He went over to JJ and kicked her.

"Please… She's dead."

"I don't believe you."

"Where the hell have you been!" JJ started to get aggravated. He turned around and punched her in the jaw.

"Shut up."

"Emily!" Morgan pounded on Emily and JJ's hotel door again screaming for Emily to answer him. "Open the damn door or I'll do it myself!" He yelled. People passing by couldn't help but stare at the scene unfolding in front of them. "Five!" He waited. "Four!" A woman ran to get a clerk to open the door instead of having Morgan break it. "Three." Morgan became sick of waiting and broke the door down.

"Morgan what the hell?" Emily jumped up from the desk.

"I should be asking the same thing!" He yelled. "What are you doing sitting here with your wife missing?"

"I'm figuring out how to get her back!" Emily yelled at him.

"Great job your doing all by yourself." He realized he made a mistake. "Oh god Emily, I'm sorry. Come on we need your help at the station. Please just let us help, JJ's like a sister to us all. Hell she's like the mother of us all." Emily smirked at him, he was right JJ always made sure everything was taken care of with the team involved. She couldn't wait to tell them about her going to be a mother for real. Emily wanted to wait till they were out of the 'red zone' but at 6 weeks JJ couldn't stay still or quite about it any long and she 'let it slip' during a briefing.

"Earth to Emily!" Morgan waved his hand in front of Emily's face.

"Sorry just thinking…"

"About?"

"JJ telling the team about the baby." She smiled and Morgan laughed.

"You would've paid to see your face Emily I swear she said it and your jaw was the only one to actually hit the table." Now it was Emily's turn to laugh.

"She promised to wait to say anything she was still in a risk zone." Emily smiled.

"Yeah but she was bubbling over with excitement."

"You should've seen her at home, she begged me to let her tell you guys. After begging failed her she decided she was going hold out on me." Emily laughed again. "I lasted longer than she did."

"Your cold."

"How am I cold? She was the one holding out on me." Morgan smiled.

"Alright she was mean. Come on lets go find her." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they headed out of the room and toward the parking lot.


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth walked around her house trying to figure out what to tell Izzy about her mother's phone call, had she not been eccentric and announced that it was Emily on the phone Izzy would have never known. Elizabeth was kicking herself over it. Izzy gave her that look that mirrored JJ's perfectly, the doe eyes and sad expression; there was no way she had to tell her. Elizabeth huffed and pulled her phone back out.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss calm your ass down and tell me what to tell your daughter!" She screamed into the phone as soon as it answered.

"Whoa miss. Prentiss! It's Garcia." Garcia laughed into the phone. "What can I help you with and how did Emily anger you so much?"

"Oh, sorry Garcia. I need to know how to tell Izzy that her mother is missing." Elizabeth tried to stay calm but ended up yelling at Garcia.

"Miss. Prentiss please it'll be ok if anyone can get our girl back its our boys at the BAU." Garcia smiled.

"It wont be fine you cant see the face she's giving me!" Elizabeth almost whined.

"Is it the one with the big doe eyes that you could swear were JJ's?"

"Yes."

"Alright this is what you need to do, take Izzy set her on your knee, give her a hug, tell her how much you love her and how much both her mothers love her. It won't be easy but remind her about our jobs, the dangers too. Don't actually tell her that JJ is missing, just inform her that you wish you had more information and someone is hurt on the team. Let her take it like she wants."

"Alright…Thank you Garcia."

"No problem Miss. Prentiss. And Ma'am, you really don't have to tell her anything."

"Could you hold anything back from that child? Or JJ?" Garcia laughed.

"Good point. Good luck, send my love."

"Thank you." Elizabeth hung up and looked in on Izzy again. How could she look so much like Jennifer and yet have not even a speck of her blood in her? She prayed to every god she could think of that JJ would be found safely, if not only the sake of the child in the other room but for her daughter. Elizabeth knew she herself wouldn't be able to look at Izzy without thinking of JJ, she'd hate for Emily to have to live through that.


	9. Chapter 9

"Officer Thomas was one of the best sir I swear he wouldn't go down without a fight!" A younger officer yelled back at Hotch after Hotch dragged Thomas's name through the mud he had, had enough.

"If he was one of the best why am I standing here ordering a full scale search for my pregnant press liaison?" Hotch yelled right back at the smaller, younger officer.

"Hotch!" Gideon and Rossi ran over to Hotch and stepped between the two feuding men. Rossi taking the officer one way while Gideon took Hotch the other.

"Tell me everything." Gideon said sitting Hotch in a chair. Hotch began explaining adamantly from the moment that JJ told the team she was going to be a mom to two seconds ago when he was less than a second from punching the balding officer in the face and beating him to the ground.

"Hotch, please don't tell me it took you the first 24 hours to put together that officer Thomas knew his killer?" Gideon said in disbelief, Hotch looked up at him.

"Of course not, I still haven't put it together."

"Christ!" Gideon yelled and waved the team and officers over. "Thomas knew and trusted this killer, we have to find someone who he would've trusted and possibly someone that connects with JJ's past."

"That'll be easy." Emily scoffed.

"What?" Gideon looked at Emily sternly.

"JJ has a…colorful past."

"We all do." Hotch said.

"Right, We have less that 48 hours left and not a soul will sleep until I have my agent back in my arms reach." Gideon ordered and sent everyone his or her own way.

"Your agent?" Hotch looked at Gideon questionably.

"You have a problem with that?" Gideon asked.

"Nope."

"Good because that's my daughter, or the closest thing to it and I'll damn well kill for her." Gideon smiled and ran after Morgan. Rossi walked over to Hotch and sat on the edge of the desk where Gideon was moments before.

"Why did he exactly leave?" He asked.

"No one knows." Hotch said. "But I'm damn glad he's here."

"Let's hope he knows what he's doing still."

"You did."

"Very good point, but a life wasn't relying on my return."

"No hundreds were." Hotch said standing up and looking again at Rossi.

"You and Jason will forever be part of this team, don't think because he's here now that you're being replaced."

"I know I shouldn't."

"Man how many people does JJ know?" Morgan asked running through the files that they received from ambassador Prentiss.

"That's just who was at one of my mother's parties." Emily laughed. "Wait till we go through the work files."

"I got it!" Reid jumped up from his chair knocking over his coffee in the process. "James Taylor!" Gideon's face flushed and he slumped down in the chair. "Taylor grew up with Thomas's father and worked at the terrorism branch of the FBI with Thomas for years, both his sons worked with the BAU and went to the same school as JJ."

"Both died in the Bale explosion and worked under me, JJ was just starting when it happened." Gideon said solemnly. "She told James that he would never see his sons again."


	10. Chapter 10

JJ opened her eyes again and looked around the same room for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Hey sorry about that, are you ok Jennifer?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." JJ shifted and immediately curled in a ball screaming in pain.

"JJ?" James jumped up and moved toward JJ who flinched away from him.

"It's ok." JJ said through gritted teeth.

"No it's not I'm sorry this happened." James said as the door behind him was knocked down.

"James Taylor FBI!" Morgan came through the door and pointed his gun squarely at Taylor.

"Morgan wait!" JJ yelled still balled up on the ground.

"JJ!" Morgan smiled at her. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine." JJ winced in pain again as Emily, Hotch, Gideon and Rossi came through the door. "Emily!"

"Shh, JJ it's going to be alright." Emily quickly ran over to JJ and picked her up.

"I want everyone but Gideon out!" James yelled, Emily quickly ran out of the room with JJ and handed her off to Reid to take her to the ambulance.

"Go on." Gideon said and everyone left, Morgan last his gun still trained on James.

"James Taylor. It's been a long time."

"I know, oh I know. Just tell me, is she really dead?"

"Yes, now put the gun down and lets walk out of here."

"Can't" James raised the gun to Jason.

"James…"

"Gideon I'm sorry." James fired a shot at Gideon's leg and Gideon immediately put 2 shots in James's head.

"No James, I'm sorry." Gideon walked out of the room and toward the ambulance where JJ was. "Hey kido. You doing alright?"

"No." JJ wiped a tear from her eye. "He never meant to hurt anyone."

"I know JJ."

"Why'd you kill him?"

"JJ, if I didn't then how would you have been able to see him in heaven?" JJ stared blankly at him. "There was no way he was going to leave that room alive. Plus he shot at me."

"I'm sorry Gideon." JJ squeezed his hand.

"I'll be alright."

"We need to go." The EMS said and Jason nodded.

"Emily!" JJ hollered at her wife. "Now!" Emily smiled and ran over to JJ's side, the doors shut to the truck and it pulled back on to the street leaving the team there.

"So…" Morgan started shuffling his feet. "We gonna…"

"Race ya!" Reid yelled grabbing a set of keys from Hotch and everyone took off toward the SUVS.


	11. Chapter 11

"Remember that one Saturday?" JJ asked looking over at Garcia after the doctor had left.

"Wow Jareau narrowing down that playing field." Garcia laughed.

"She did. She went from 365 days to 52." Emily laughed.

"That's only one year she and I have known each other for ten."

"So its still only 520 out of 3,650." Emily smiled at Garcia.

"Give me the calculator." Garcia laughed holding out her hand.

"Never!" Emily declared.

"Emily doesn't need a calculator, she's just naturally smart" JJ beamed.

"And a geek."

"She's my geek."

"Can we avoid the subject of my geekiness?" Emily pleaded

"Look we made her blush!" JJ laughed.

"I didn't know anyone could turn that color!" Garcia laughed at how red Emily had become.

"Sorry to break up the fun but…" Morgan knocked sticking his head in.

"Then you wouldn't be Derek Morgan would you?" Emily said making everyone laugh again as Morgan walked in.

"Nope. So how's our mommy doing?" Morgan asked pulling up a chair.

"What did I say about those mom jokes?"

"Never ever, ever again?"

"Right! He's so smart!" JJ laughed.

"Ok but how are you Jay?"

"Not going to be anyone's mommy anytime soon…" JJ's smiled faded right along with everyone else's in the room.

"Oh JJ." Morgan hugged her.

"It'll be ok." JJ sighed. "We can always try again later."

"I'm sorry Jay."

"It's not your fault."

"Still it sucks."

"I know."

"Hey you can still be the team's mom!"

"Oh god." JJ covered her eyes and shook her head as Emily and Garcia laughed. "You know Emily was a mother first!"

"Hey! Don't you try and get me to be team mom!" Emily defended.

"Anyway she's more like one of the guys than a good mom." Morgan aided.

"Thank you!" Emily sat down. "Hey wait! One of the guys?"

"JJ's not a profiler so…she's kinda on the outside." Morgan tried to cover his mistake.

"Not a profiler? So just because I wont go to the last class means I'm not one of you?" JJ said.

"Aw stop picking on poor Morgan." Garcia said.

"Thank you." Morgan smiled brightly at Garcia.

"Just think JJ, 6 months isn't so long." Emily said taking JJ's hand in her's.

"Six months." JJ repeated, to her it felt like a lifetime away but if it meant that in a year and 3 months she'd be holding her baby she could wait.

"Let's get you home." Emily smiled.

"Yeah, I miss my boys and Izzy."

"I missed my wife." Emily kissed JJ.

"Oh yeah I guess I missed her too." JJ smiled. Six months wouldn't be so long with the ones she loved by her side.


	12. Time by Hootie and the blowfish

**A/n now naming chaps, nothing to do with anything besides songs I'm listening to, I learned it's easier to keep track of what story and where you're located in said story…or maybe it's just me. Read/review ******

"Mama!" The four year old ran around the corner into the kitchen Izzy following closely behind.

"Hey baby." JJ picked up the little boy. "What's going on?"

"Izzy fed my sandwich to Nico!" He cried.

"I did not!" Izzy walked around the corner leaning against the wall. "Why would I feed his diner to that dog?"

"You did!" He pouted.

"Aw Jeremy would you like a new sandwich?" JJ asked propping him up on her hip as she started to make him a new dinner.

"I didn't mean to give it to Nico…He's just so tall." Izzy climbed up into a chair against the contour.

"It's ok Izzy." JJ smiled at her. "I know he's tall." As if to prove a point Merlin and Nico came walking into the room and laid their heads on the contour top looking up at JJ with pleading eyes.

"No! You ated mine awready." Jeremy pouted and pointed his finger at Nico. Izzy and JJ looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Emily walked over taking Jeremy from JJ.

"Your son putting the boys in their places." JJ grinned.

"Did you now? Good job." Emily said rocking the four year old around the kitchen.

"He figured he was old enough to skip his nap today." JJ laughed as Jeremy fell asleep in Emily's arms.

"That wasn't the best move was it buddy?" Emily smiled down at Jeremy who by now was out cold.

"Mom, he's asleep." Izzy laughed.

"I know, believe me I did this with you once so I know when a child is asleep." Emily chuckled taking Jeremy to his room. She tucked him in and leaned against the door jam watching him sleep. JJ smiled and walked over to her wrapping her arms around Emily's waist.

"We did good." She whispered in her ear.

"We did." Emily turned and kissed JJ lightly.

JJ woke with a jolt and looked around the room, the same room she's been sleeping in for years with the same woman she's loved for years sleeping next to her. JJ immediately started to cry, burying her face in her hands and pulling her knees to her chest.

"Aw JJ." Emily had woken up and wrapped her arms around JJ.

"His name was Jeremy, and looked so much like you." JJ cried into Emily's shoulder.

"It's ok baby, I promise." Emily held JJ close and wished there was some way she could stop the dreams.


	13. He Calls home by Candlebox

"Emily," JJ looked over at Emily and sighed. "I'm going to go visit my parents for the weekend…" JJ nodded toward her already packed bag.

"Well hold your horses and I'll join you."

"No!" JJ turned around to face Emily. "I mean no its ok you don't have to."

"JJ we've been married for over 2 years now I think your parents are ok with me." Emily laughed pulling JJ to her.

"No it's just, dad's in bad shape and well hates being viewed as weak." JJ sighed and rested her head against Emily's shoulder.

"oh." Emily nodded. "I understand, I'll see you Monday then?"

"Sunday…night maybe."

"Deal, I love you JJ." Emily kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Emily."

"For everything we've talked about you've never once said anything about being kidnapped." The doctor looked up at JJ as she paced back and forth in his office.

"I wasn't kidnapped." JJ huffed.

"Alright what would you call it?"

"Forcibly taken, willingly staying."

"Interesting way of putting it."

"Maybe."

"So James Taylor never forced you to stay?"

"James Taylor had every right to do what he did."

"Even though he killed your child?"

"Yes. He lost his two sons both of whom I knew very well."

"Maybe but he tortured and killed 5 women."

"He gave his up for his cause."

"His cause gave him a right?"

"No."

"Then what happened?"

"James Taylor never wanted to hurt anyone and he died while his sons's killer is still alive in jail."

"Jennifer he killed 5 women and your child and you're sympathetic with him?"

"So?"

"You don't find it disturbing in the least?"

"His sons still haven't seen justice."

"They have, he's in jail."

"He should be dead."

"You blame him and not Taylor for what Taylor did?"

"More than you'll ever know." JJ said walking out slamming the door behind her.


	14. Kit Kat Jam by DMB

"Emily we're being evacuated for security reasons." Rossi walked over to Emily's desk and sat on the edge. "Don't worry the daycare is already leaving."

"Alright." Emily stood up and grabbed her stuff. "They say why?"

"Security breach in the chemical warfare section."

"Gezz." Emily laughed, "Someone break something?"

"No, stole something."

"What! Who would steal a chemical bomb?"

"Don't know." They walked out and met up with the team Morgan holding Izzy.

"Mom! They said someone stole a bomb!" Izzy shouted and threw her arms in the air in a 'what is this world coming to' kind of way.

"I heard." Emily laughed taking Izzy in her arms and setting her on the ground.

"Well come on, show that you care!" Izzy said looking around at everyone who looked like they didn't have a care in the world.

"Isabel." Emily scolded her.

"Mom come on someone is running around with a bomb and no one looks like they care."

"That's because we took special classes to look like we're calm." Hotch said.

"Well that would explain you." Izzy mumbled.

"Izzy!" Emily yelled.

"It's alright Emily." Hotch insured.

"No, it's not. She maybe young but she needs to understand that actions have consequences and…" Emily stopped and looked down at Izzy who had her doe eyes out in full swing.

"Be strong Emily…" Hotch encouraged.

"But she looks so much like her!" Emily wanted to pull Izzy to her and tell her everything would be ok.

"I know she's a mini JJ but you have to be strong." Hotch said knowing exactly what Emily was going through. "Anyway there's no room for buts in life." Emily nodded and looked at Izzy.

"Try and squeeze a tear." Emily said satisfied with the look of complete confusion on Izzy's face. Emily smiled and picked Izzy up. "You going to disrespect anyone again?"

"No…" Izzy pouted.

"Good." Emily sat her down and watched as Izzy apologized to Hotch.

"Very harsh Emily." Garcia laughed walking up to her.

"I swear she's a spitting image of Jay."

"Oh I know."

"I'll have to learn how not to fall for her doe eyes, or I'll be dead soon."

"How so?"

"Wait till she's a teen and discovers shopping." Garcia laughed and Emily smiled.

"She's all you, just remember that."

"Oh no! JJ raised her too attitude is part genes part environment." Emily exclaimed making Garcia laugh again.

"Just keep saying that."

"I will!"

"Alright guys…and girls." Hotch said gathering his team up. "Let's just call it a day we'll be allowed in tomorrow."

"I second that!" Emily yelled grinning.

"To the bar!" Morgan yelled after her.

"Naw." Emily turned to face him. "I want to spend time with my kid." Emily smiled and Morgan nodded.

"Don't forget right back to work tomorrow."

"I won't." Emily said picking Izzy up. "Let's go home."

"What movie?" Izzy called from the living room as Emily carried the pizza they ordered into the room.

"Anything you want to watch." Emily called back.

"Titanic!"

"Um…no." Izzy dug through the movies again.

"A Few Good Men." Izzy read the box and looked up at Emily."

"No."

"But!"

"What about The Fox and The Hound?"

"I love that one." Izzy smiled pulling the dvd from its box and putting it in the player. Emily grabbed the dvd remote and set it up to play. Izzy scrambled up next to Emily on the couch. Emily handed Izzy's a plate and a piece of pizza.

"Where's mommy?"

"Visiting her family."

"Aren't we her family?"

"Yes but grandpa asked her to visit alone." Emily didn't want to make Izzy worry.

"Is grandpa ok?"

"Yes, he'll be ok." Emily wrapped an arm around Izzy puling her close. "Now eat up and watch the movie." Izzy nodded and snuggled close to Emily.

"Mom, how do you know for sure mommy's at grandpa's?" Izzy asked about halfway into the movie.

"I don't, but I trust her to talk to me."

"Oh." Izzy nodded and turned back to the T.V.

Later after the movie ended Emily laid on the couch Izzy sprawled out on top of her. Emily smiled picking Izzy up and walking her to her room. She laid Izzy in the bed and tucked the blankets in around her. As she was leaving she ran into Nico.

"I'll make you a deal, you go outside and take care of your…business and swear not to tell JJ and I'll let you sleep with Izzy." Nico wagged his tail thumping the ground and ran out the dog door JJ made Emily install. Emily leaned against the doorframe looking at Merlin.

"Well old fella, looks like the young ones are growing up." Emily smiled at Merlin who she swore understood her. "Maybe just a little too fast." Nico came around the corner sliding on the tile. "You know maybe I'm wrong." Emily laughed opening the door for Nico who launched himself on the bed. "Go right to sleep you." Emily shut the door and headed off to her room with Merlin in tow. Merlin curled up on his pillow and Emily smiled at him. "Come on." She patted the bed. "I hate sleeping alone in a cold bed." Merlin jumped up on the bed and spread out next to Emily. "No telling JJ." Emily smiled pulling the blankets up around herself and Merlin.


	15. The Space Between by DMB

"FBI agent from the BAU, here to talk to Tony Bale." JJ walked up to a guard who eyed her.

"Ma'am, all due respect I can't let you in there." JJ huffed and pulled out her badge.

"Now let me in." The guard stepped back and let her in. "Don't ever doubt a woman again."

"It's my job." He said back and JJ nodded understandingly. She turned and heading toward wardens office. JJ knocked on the door and stepped in. "Sir, I would like to talk to Prisoner Bale."

"Oh I know what you want Jennifer Jareau. I heard you might be on your way up here, I was also told to not let you in to see him that you would be in danger." JJ's jaw dropped as he turned to face her.

"Sir! Honestly this is not fair!" He chuckled lightly.

"Life isn't fair Jennifer, but as I see it, I've never listened to anyone else so you have permission to see him. I trust that you know how to protect yourself, and that you also know all the rules.

"Yes sir, I've been through it before, nothing sharp, no string, yeah basically anything you wouldn't give a suicidal person."

"Right, I'll have a guard take you down to talk to him. Let me warn you though, he's one of the smartest son of bitches I've ever seen he will try to psyche you out, don't let him." JJ nodded as a guard walked with her down to Bale's cell.

"Tony!" The guard yelled and banged on the cell. "Visitor." JJ watched as Bale stood up and moved toward her. She nodded toward the guard and stepped up.

"Tony Bale? As in Bale explosion."

"Yup." The man said and looked JJ over. "You're Jennifer Jareau, also known as JJ to your friends, family and team. You had to inform the families that 6 of your teammates were never coming home because of me. The latest I heard on you was that you were taken captive by one of the parents of two of the men, James Taylor. James Taylor worked with your now wife, Emily Prentiss for years and knew you but both of you have changed so much in the past years you didn't realize it."

"Shut up." JJ said glaring at him. "I'm going to had you a glass ball, you are going to open it tonight after lights out and retrieve the message inside it. You will never tell anyone what it says but you will hand it to the executioner before they stick the needle in you." He looked down and took the green glass ball from JJ.

"Why should I trust you?"

"When have you not? You know about me. I don't lie." JJ stepped back and walked away. "I'm done." She said to the guard and he walked with her back to the exit. "Tell night shift to stay clear of him tonight, I informed him that his child was in the hospital." JJ hated lying to the young guard but she wouldn't be able to stand it if someone else died with Bale.

"Huh, I never knew he had kids."

"Neither did he." JJ said walking back to her car.

"I'll kill you myself if I have to!" Emily screamed at JJ's father, Morgan holding her back so she wouldn't hit him, again.

"I already said I didn't know where JJ is." JJ's father, Paul, said not standing down.

"She said she was going to visit you!" Emily yelled again.

"Emily!" Morgan yelled at her and pushed her behind him. "You need to calm down, JJ's smart she's most likely safe. We can always have Garcia check her cell location anyway." Emily looked up at him as soon as he said that and ran toward Garcia's office.

"Reid! Turn that damn television on!" Hotch yelled sticking his head out of his office. Emily stopped in her tracks and turned to the T.V. on the wall. Reid turned it on and turned the volume all the way up.

"Prisoner Tony Bale was found dead in his jail cell. It's believed that the nerve agent that was stolen from the FBI headquarters in Quantico was the reason of his death."

"Hotch…" Rossi looked over at Hotch.

"Don't even say it, don't say anything, not until we have all the information."

"_The last visitor he received was a…Wait… Breaking news! Tony Bale dead!"_

"Good enough for me." Rossi huffed.

"Grab your bags." Hotch said jumping over the railing running toward the elevator. "I want to be at the crime scene in asap!"

"Agent Hotchner!" Paul yelled stopping Hotch in his tracks. "You will tell me what is going on this instance." Hotch nodded and walked back over to him.

"Sir I do that and your daughter will not be coming home." He explained. "Now go take Izzy and the dogs, take them to your house. Do you have a gun in the house?"

"I…Yes." Paul said confused.

"Keep it handy." Hotch turned and headed back through the doors. "Lets move!" He yelled over his shoulder. Emily grabbed her bag and looped her arm in Paul's.

"Dad, Izzy is upstairs in the daycare, you have a key to the house, god knows JJ will kill us if we neglect her babies. I promise to bring JJ home."

"Emily, please tell me what is running through everyone's mind." Paul looked at Emily with the same eyes that JJ had, she had to tell him.

"A few days ago someone broke into the chemical warfare section of our building and took a nerve agent. James Taylor, the man who took JJ, blamed Bale for everything he did. JJ believed he was right."

"I'm still not understanding."

"There is a possibility that JJ stole the nerve agent and killed Bale. We are going to check out what happened."

"You protect my baby."

"You protect mine while I'll make this disappear."

"I'll see you when you get home."

"I'll be there." Emily smiled hugging Paul. "I'll bring your daughter home I promise."

"You better." Paul stepped back letting the elevator doors start to close. "You remember, you are also my daughter."


	16. Arizona by Hey Monday

Emily walked into the hotel room and flopped down on the floral comforter covering the hotel bed. They found out there was no way JJ killed Bale unless she put a rifle bullet in his head but the fact that the same nerve agent was at the jail had them on edge. She groaned when there was a loud very unwanted knock on the door.

"Agent Prentiss you have a visitor in the lobby." Emily went to the door and made her way back to the lobby not acknowledging the young male messenger.

"Gezz Emily I hope you don't greet every visitor like that." JJ laughed at Emily who was stumbling her way down into the lobby. She had only a black Smashing Pumpkins tee shirt and boxers on.

"No just the ones I don't care about." Emily smiled and pulled JJ to her. "You, You always stun me." Emily kissed the top of JJ's head and looked at her, the tight jeans and dark blue tank top JJ had on were no exception to what Emily had just said. Emily pulled JJ into another hug. "Don't you ever do something like that to me again."

"I'm so sorry." JJ clutched to Emily. "I just…"

"No. You did nothing." Emily looked right in her tear filled eyes. "Nothing."

"Alright." JJ nodded and pulled Emily close again. "Don't leave me."

"I wouldn't dare think of it." Emily smiled and kissed the top of JJ's head. Emily took JJ's hand and walked toward the hotel room with her. JJ wrapped her arms around Emily as she tried to open the door, kissing her neck.

"I need to open the door." Emily laughed.

"Really, I couldn't care less." JJ said still kissing her neck. "Plus I haven't seen my wife in almost four days."

"Four days and you were on my mind every second of it." Emily grinned as she got the door open and pulled JJ in with her.

"Well I'm almost never away from you." JJ kissed Emily and pulled her down on the bed. "So if I would've killed Bale what would you have done?"

"Called in a favor or two." Emily smiled. "But enough of that." Emily leaned down and kissed JJ again. "I've missed my wife a little too much these past few weeks."


	17. Rated M sex and no plot

JJ smiled and kissed Emily again. It was true she hadn't been herself since Taylor, she hadn't been there for Emily and she missed her touch dearly. Emily pulled at the hem of JJ's shirt and lifted it up above her head. They rolled Emily pinning JJ to the bed sliding a thigh between JJ's legs causing her to moan. Emily's own shirt quickly joined JJ's on the floor and she instantly started kissing a path down JJ's neck. Soon Emily had JJ down to just jeans, and Emily herself only had her boxer shorts on.

JJ grinned and pulled away slightly, she stared up into Emily's eyes. Emily smiled down at her completely lost in her. JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and pulled her down into another kiss. Emily snaked a hand between their bodies, playing at her stomach, smiling as JJ shied away from the touch.

"You're teasing."

"No I'm not." Emily smirked kissing JJ again. She moved her hand further down pulling at the button to JJ's jeans. JJ lifted her hips up helping Emily pull them off. Emily kissed a path down JJ's neck, lightly nipping at her collarbone. She licked and nipped down to JJ's right breast lightly nipping at a hard nipple. JJ moaned and urged Emily to move on, thighs quivering with anticipation. Emily kissed down JJ's legs pulling her panties off as she went, she kissed her way back up claiming JJ's lips once more.

JJ arched off the bed as Emily filled her, staying still for no longer than a second. Emily thrust into JJ keeping a slow even pace. Emily lightly sucked at JJ's collarbone, quickening her pace ever so slightly. When she felt JJ tense ever so slightly Emily scissors her fingers sending her crashing over the edge. Emily curled up next to JJ pulling her close holding on to her.

"Em…" JJ said quietly.

"It's ok JJ, just go to sleep." Emily said kissing the back of JJ's neck.

"I love you." JJ said making Emily smile.


	18. By My Side by 3 Doors Down

"So here comes Jay who at the time was 5, she stomps her foot and yelled at the neighbor boys that she was good enough to play."

"Aw look we have a little feminist amongst us."

"The boys laughed and kicked the ball at her, she blocked it and took off like a bullet. They let her play from there on out."

"He forgot to say that I also beat them most of the time." JJ smiled.

"She did you should've seen her pout when they left for college later that year."

"No one said they were that old." JJ exclaimed.

"No one knew you were so attached." Paul laughed squeezing JJ's shoulders.

'Well I was." JJ pouted.

"There a crush your not tell us about?"

"Oh god no!" JJ looked at Morgan in disgust.

"She hated small town life the boys returned sooner or later to marry and settle down plus she was the only one her age in over five miles."

"I dealt with that well."

"You did, I just wish I would've thought twice about some things."

"Like?" Garcia prodded.

"Taking her to the bar with me."

"I was good! It was the only thing to do and its not like a real bar…it was like the community center."

"Had I never taken her she wouldn't be a killer at darts and pool."

"Oh we know, my next two pay checks still go to her." Morgan groaned.

"Jennifer! I can not believe after I told you no that you would still take money for winning."

"Daddy! I'm not!" JJ protested.

"Oh sir, she's not I was just kidding." Morgan said amused.

"She ever takes money for winning I'll be back here."

"How is gambling any different?" JJ huffed.

"Because the machine has a 50% chance of winning."

"Yeah and?"

"Anyone you play against has a… 1% chance maybe if their lucky."

"They have better chances than that!"

"Just keep saying that." Rossi said then looked at Paul. "She creamed me a few times."

"That's my girl." Paul grinned.

"Anything and everything with a ball she's amazing at." Morgan laughed.

"No, not anything or everything…" Emily smirked.

"Gezz not in front of dad Emily!" JJ pushed Emily's shoulder.

"Hmm? Me? What'd I do?"

"Oh you know what you did."

"I brought you home like I was told to do!"

"Ok you two let it go." Paul pushed them back from each other.

"Sorry dad." Emily said ducking her head a little. JJ smiled and rested against Emily who immediately wrapped her arms around JJ. Paul smiled at them and at the team. JJ was right on the spot when she explained killing both to him 'You do what you have to for family, and they are my family.' The way they could talk about nothing and yet it would mean the world to each other. JJ, his daughter had found a place in life that gave her a life and a love. He knew she worried about the next year and worried that the three months that just passed and the 3 coming up would change her life forever.

That's it for this set, watch for One Hit Wonder (one part) and Father of Mine. Coming up later this week, both sticking with this story.  Read and review please.


End file.
